


Я никогда не...

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сферический первый раз с алкоголем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я никогда не...

\- Ну? - Химуро откинулся на траву, посмотрел в темное небо. - Твоя очередь.  
Ниджимура покачал на колене бутылку с джином, уже полупустую. От бутылки разило хвоей, резкий запах вплетался в сложный городской букет, медленными волнами поднимавшийся от шоссе: бензин, теплый асфальт, едва ощутимая нота пригоревшего масла от придорожной забегаловки. Почти призрачный, далекий запах океана. Еще здесь пахло сухой, сожженной солнцем травой, пылью, туалетной водой Химуро, остывающим железом его тачки.  
\- Ты никогда не... - поторопил его Химуро. - Чего еще ты не делал, Шузо, а?  
Они уже выяснили, что ни один из них никогда не прыгал с парашютом; что Ниджимура никогда не выходил в океан на яхте (как же так, Шузо?.. а чем ты здесь все это время занимался?), а Химуро никогда не пил пиво (потому что оно отвратительно пахнет, а вот джина я еще выпью, да, Шузо, вне очереди). Потом Ниджимура еще что-то никогда; потом Химуро, забрав бутылку, прищурился, заявил: "Я никогда не ухаживал за девушками", и, дождавшись изумления на лице Ниджимуры, добавил с широкой улыбкой - "потому что они сами за мной ухаживали". Ниджимура усмехнулся, молча отхлебнул, показывая, что это "никогда" разделить не может.  
\- Расскажи, - немедленно потребовал Химуро, выдергивая бутылку у него из рук.  
Ниджимура покосился на него:  
\- Что, про всех?  
Химуро почему-то рассмеялся, словно не поверил. Ниджимура пожал плечами, и тогда Химуро заявил, что теперь его очередь, откинулся на локтях, глядя в пустоту. Ниджимура смотрел, как он катает на губах нежную, почти мечтательную улыбку, верную спутницу той стадии опьянения, когда жизнь уже кажется прекрасной, но на ногах стоять еще можешь. По горлу Химуро тек тонкий ручеек цепочки, пересекая впадину над ключицами, дальше был неровный, художественно разлохмаченный и кое-где даже стильно дырявый ворот футболки, он почему-то показался Ниджимуре похожим на береговую линию, изрезанную бухтами и заливами, граничащую с призрачно-светлой кожей - такой светлой, бледной, серебристой бывает тихая вода в лунную ночь. Ну хватит, подумал Ниджимура и вдруг сказал:  
\- Я никогда не хотел трахаться с парнями.  
Он чуть не добавил "раньше" - "никогда раньше". Вот был бы идиотизм.  
\- О, - непонятно откликнулся Химуро, продолжая смотреть в небо. Потом медленно повернул голову, взглянул странно серьезно, без улыбки. Сел и протянул руку за бутылкой.  
Ниджимуру окатило ознобом, резким, колючим и раздражающим. Значит, Химуро Тацуя с кем-то... то есть, может и нет, но по крайней мере, он бы не отказался. С кем-то.  
Ниджимура смотрел, как Химуро издевательски демонстративно, неторопливо обхватывает губами горлышко и делает глоток, едва заметно морщится, когда горький алкоголь заполняет рот. Потом Химуро опустил бутылку и так же серьезно сказал:  
\- Моя очередь. ...Но я никогда с парнями не трахался.  
"Спасибо, что сказал", - чуть не ляпнул Ниджимура и машинально потянулся за бутылкой.  
Только по ошарашенному виду Химуро он понял, что делает что-то не то.  
\- Погоди-ка. - Химуро отвел руку с бутылкой в сторону. - То есть, ты не хотел, но трахался? Тебя что, заставляли, что ли?  
\- Бля. - Ниджимура наконец сообразил, сжал руку в кулак, ткнул Химуро в плечо - машинально, чтобы не оставлять раскрытую ладонь висеть в пустоте. Похоже, он изрядно набрался. - Черт, нет. Нет, конечно. Я запутался, когда пить. Я вообще что-то...  
\- Да, - согласился Химуро, скосив глаза вниз и вбок. - Ты что-то вообще.  
Ниджимура посмотрел туда же, и оказалось, что его потерявшаяся и еле пристроенная к делу рука обрела самостоятельность и гладит Химуро по плечу.  
Вот это было неловко.

До сих пор они ни о чем таком даже не заговаривали.  
То есть, до сих пор Ниджимура и не хотел. Это точно.  
Да, на Химуро всегда было приятно посмотреть, но вообще-то не все, на что приятно смотреть, хочешь трахнуть. А если это - то самое, на что приятно посмотреть, - регулярно демонстрирует сбитые в драках костяшки и волшебный навык покупки алкоголя по фальшивым правам, рассказывает о приключениях такого рода, с какими Ниджимура давно завязал, и между делом хвастается связями более опасными, чем полезными, то всякой ерунде вроде "а что бы было, если бы..." в голову точно лезть не стоит. Такие парни ничем подобным не занимаются. Сам Ниджимура, предложи ему кто-нибудь что-нибудь в этом духе, сперва сломал бы собеседнику нос, а потом уточнил, правильно ли понял его английский. Несмотря на всю победившую толерантность.  
То есть, если бы это был не Химуро.  
Интересно, что бы было, если бы это был Химуро?..  
Но он ничего подобного не предлагал - просто иногда заезжал за Ниджимурой и предлагал поиграть в баскет, или в бильярд, или обмыть его новую тачку, как сегодня.  
\- Но если мы ее обмоем, - уточнил Ниджимура, - как мы на ней вернемся?  
\- Вернемся утром, - беспечно махнул рукой Химуро, - а ночь проболтаемся на холме, тепло же.  
\- Отличная идея, - скептически сказал Ниджимура, - поехать по разбитой дороге на холм, чтобы там пить джин из пластиковых стаканов.  
\- Никаких стаканов, - засмеялся Химуро, - и хорошо, что тебе нравится. Поехали.  
Вот они и поехали.  
И приехали, - тупо, медленно думал Ниджимура, все собираясь убрать руку, снять с теплого твердого плеча. Рука казалась невыносимо тяжелой, и ей было так хорошо на этом плече, что Ниджимура собирался, собирался и собирался, а потом Химуро вдруг по-прежнему серьезно сказал:  
\- Шузо? - и положил свою ладонь поверх его пальцев.  
Ладонь была горячая, и этот жар словно ударил Ниджимуре в голову. Все, что он понял - что руку можно не убирать. Пальцы сжались крепче, и он потянул Химуро к себе, а тот почему-то не сопротивлялся.  
\- Шузо, - сказал он снова, когда его губы оказались совсем рядом с лицом Ниджимуры. - Дай я продолжу. Я никогда не думал, что ты заинтересован.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Ниджимура, прежде чем свободной рукой взять Химуро за затылок. - Значит, мне сейчас пить не надо, да?  
На губах Химуро остался вкус джина, еще была мятная жвачка, а дальше, за ней - сам Химуро, сладкий, легкий и теплый. Ниджимура надавил, и губы Химуро раскрылись навстречу, скорее с любопытством, чем с покорностью. Их языки знакомились, сталкиваясь и разбегаясь, а волосы Химуро были неожиданно мягкими на ощупь, и Ниджимура сжал кулак так резко, словно легкие пряди пытались от него ускользнуть.  
Химуро шумно вздохнул и как будто попытался засмеяться.  
\- Я никогда не любил целоваться, - сказал Ниджимура, отстранившись ненадолго. Прикоснулся губами к темной родинке под глазом, Химуро вздохнул снова.  
\- Мне бы надо было выпить, - ответил он беспокойно, между короткими вдохами и выдохами. - Но сейчас мне кажется, что... - он ткнулся навстречу, провел приоткрытым ртом по скуле Ниджимуры. - Что раньше я тоже не любил. Давай дальше.  
Дальше оказалось, что его футболка не заправлена в джинсы и ее очень легко задрать, открыв бледный впалый живот, сунуть ладонь глубже и выше. Когда пальцы Ниджимуры наткнулись на твердый сосок, Химуро прикусил губу, но не сдержал короткий, непонятный звук.  
\- Нет, - быстро сказал он, когда Ниджимура отдернул руку. - Еще. Так, что я...  
Он шептал прямо в ухо, и каждое движение воздуха рядом со щекой заставляло Ниджимуру чувствовать, как наливается кровью член.  
\- Я никогда не брал в рот, - вдруг торопливо сказал Химуро, - и никогда не дрочил кому-то другому, и никогда не хотел, чтобы другой парень прижался ко мне членом, то есть, раньше не хотел, и знаешь что? Я еще много чего никогда не делал, и надеюсь, ты тоже, иначе ты напьешься, пока я буду перечислять.  
"Я уже", - хотел сказать Ниджимура, но вместо этого сказал:  
\- Я тоже.  
Подумал и добавил, продолжая катать сосок в пальцах и ощущая, как Химуро вздрагивает в его руках:  
\- Но ты все равно продолжай.

Час спустя они все еще продолжали.  
\- Я никогда не надевал женскую одежду, - говорил Химуро, мотая головой туда-сюда и неприлично зевая. Ночь обнимала их прохладой, и пришлось - уже после того, как они отдрочили друг другу и наконец смогли разъединиться, отстраниться друг от друга хотя бы ненадолго, - залезть в машину и вытащить оттуда пледы и куртки. Теперь Ниджимура сидел, накинув куртку, а Химуро лежал рядом с ним, накрывшись одним из пледов и устроив голову на бедре Ниджимуры приятно близко к паху - раньше Ниджимура подумал бы "опасно близко", но теперь все было иначе. Не могло не быть иначе - после того, как Ниджимура узнал, каким нежным и одновременно твердым может быть чужой член в его ладони, и как невозможно, невообразимо приятно ощущать на собственном члене чужие губы, которые только что целовал, - особенно если это губы не случайной девчонки, а неслучайного Химуро Тацуи. Если Химуро Тацуя вдруг поднимает голову и улыбается, глядя в глаза, и говорит: "Мне нравится, что тебе это нравится", - и можно наклониться, дотянуться и наощупь достоверно узнать, что ему самому это нравится не меньше.

Опьянение выветривалось, словно прохлада смывала его ласковыми ладонями, но сопутствующая протрезвлению бессильная тоска все никак не подступала. Вместо нее их окутало легкое, беспечное спокойствие и тихое веселье, и они соревновались в придумывании самых нелепых фантазий. Некоторые вызывали смех у обоих, другие заставляли Химуро приподнять голову и вглядеться в Ниджимуру с преувеличенной тревогой - как когда Ниджимура серьезно сказал "никогда не порол никого ремнем", а Химуро с комичным беспокойством спросил - "а ты хочешь?" - и Ниджимура сделал вид, что задумался. "Нет, - сказал он наконец, - пока ты хорошо себя ведешь", - и они оба почему-то заржали так, что Химуро чуть не уронил голову с его бедра. Ниджимура, в свою очередь, сделал вид, что встревожен, когда Химуро сообщил, что никогда не трахался в примерочной кабинке в торговом центре, и укоризненно покачал головой на косвенное предложение использовать стимуляторы посильнее алкоголя. Вот и с женской одеждой Химуро тоже, кажется, перебрал, хотя - Ниджимура представил вдруг его в юкате, пестрой, яркой, с женским рисунком, и на секунду зажмурился, такой ослепительной показалась эта картинка.  
Химуро еще раз зевнул и, не дождавшись ответа, вдруг сказал:  
\- Я никогда раньше не влюблялся.  
Где-то вдали застрекотала цикада, Ниджимура послушал пару секунд, осознавая, как тихо, оказывается, здесь на холме, а потом согласился:  
\- Я тоже.


End file.
